bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Logo12/Holiday.... (May or may not be inactive)
So yet another useless blog. So here I have to tell you that the plan of banning numbers are reactivated. I may have to be inactive (or not, read on) because I wanna test how the effect is when I continued the banning numbers because of Lunar New Year. Some of you might now even know what that is, and it's simply the New Year in the lunar calendar (based on the moon cycle). So by the tradition I am forced (yes) to ban big numbers visit relatives to get pocket money (yes, it's true)and blame them if they got me a big number of money, so I had to get back to Mainland China (where all my relatives are) and ban big numbers there is no internet connection (probably). The whole inactivity trip goes for about 4 years days, and this is the possibility: #I have no access to internet and basically 0 activity. (0) #I have no free access to internet but occasionally finding Wi-fi hotspots for extremely (streak-holding) low activity. (0.1) #I have no free access to internet but having connection in my cousin's house, for minor (streak-holding) activity. (0.2) #I have no free access to internet but having permission to use by cousin's computer, for regular (time-limited) activity. (0.3) #I have no free access to internet but having connection in my cousin's phone, for consistent (luck-based) activity. (0.4) #I have free access to internet but being very laggy, for more consistent (luck-based again) activity. (0.5) #I have free access to internet and have normal connection, for regular (unlimited, unless battery hates me) activity. (0.6) #I have free access to internet and have permission of occasion use of my brother's laptop, for mostly regular, but can still be active for bigger projects such as conception making activities. (0.8) #The trip ended. (1) So yeah. For indication I will update this blog when I am in Mainland and I have some time to do so. But finally, Happy Lunar New Year (even if you don't celebrate that)! 1st update: 14/01/29,16:15 0.6 So I'm out already but still in HK, so I can be updating for a bit. Sadly for the stupidphone my input occasionally shifts places and my moms smarterphone automatically scrolls up when I am typing inputs, making me almost have seizures. 2nd update: 14/01/30,12:18 0.2 Didn't have any time to ask for Wi-Fi at cousin's home but now I am or may not be active for a while as I've got the Wi-Fi access to a restaurant. 3rd update: 14/01/31,21:21 0.3 Thought that my cousin's computer doesn't work because of IE, turns out Baidu Explorer (a Netscapey thing) works. Temporarily loaded and responded to everything possible. 4th update: 14/02/02,00:14 0.3 Still using this super-convenient way to reply everything. But hey... is anyone reading this? Seemingly there is nothing happening here actually. So simply streak holding. ;P Next day would be the last day and I will come back. Or in other words today is the last day where I am actually having activities. But wait- I updated on the next day already :S So uh... I mean today I will come back to HK? :S :S 5th update: 14/02/02,21:52 1.0 BACK FROM CHINA!. So basically this thread is useless now. No more things will stop me from accessing this wiki (unless homeworks? :S). Category:Blog posts